goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Maeve and the gang goes to muppet show/Angelica gets grounded
Cast Maeve Krista Torrance Tobias Delorean Leon tori Claudia Candace Rosa Lani Gabriella Brandon Charlotte Madison Lindsay Amanda Brian Nicole Dylan Emily Chloe Carlos Carrie Jess Andrew Kermit Stalker Waldorf Scooter Chorus girls Chorus boys Marlon Random Hobo Joe Iris Giffany Dark magician girl Azura Boris the Teeth Guy Shimajiro Shimano Angelica Pickles Charlotte pickles Drew pickles Henry June Shreeky No heart Ratso catso Mike Julie Jazzi Foo Noodle Ka-Chung Custard Announcer Transcript: Maeve: hey, maeve here, today, me and the lbp gang were going to the muppet show, because marlon random will be the muppets special guest, and I love the muppets (cut to maeve and her gang at the bus stop boarding the bus) (The bus drives past the courthouse) (The bus drives past the restraunt) Boris the teeth guy: GET BACK HERE ROSIE, OR ELSE, FACE MY TEETH, FACE IT! (The bus drives past the blu-ray and DVD store) Mike: ratso catso, how dare you see Dunkirk, you are supposed to see the lion king, but you did not know about danger mouse on DVD Julie: when we get home, we will switch it from danger mouse on CBBC to star vs the forces of evil on Disney XD Ratso catso: (Buzz Lightyear's voice) noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (when the sackpersons got to the theatre) (Cut to the sackpersons at the ticket counter) No heart: shreeky, how dare you watch Shrek the musical, you are supposed to see Bob the builder live, but you did not, when we get home, I will switch it from Danny phantom on nicktoons to barney and friends on PBS kids Shreeky: (Cosmo's voice) noooooooooooooooooooooo! Ticket manager: welcome to the theatre, what show would you and the sackpersons like to see today? we got Scooby doo live: musical mysteries, Bob the builder live, the lion king boardway, shrek the musical, mighty morphin power rangers on live stage, Tarzan boardway and more Maeve: me and the sackpersons would like some tickets to see the muppet show Ticket manager: here you go, enjoy the show (The sackpersons walk away, Angelica, drew and Charlotte walks in) ticket manager: welcome to the theatre, what show would you like to see today? Drew pickles: we would like 3 tickets to the muppet show Ticket manager: here you go, enjoy Angelica Pickles: aw come on, I want to see dora the explorer live Charlotte pickles: no Angelica, you are not allowed to see that live show, because it is made by paramount, we are seeing the muppet show and that is final (Cut to the dressing room) Scooter: Marlon Random, thirty seconds to curtain, Mr random Marlon Random: thanks man, the sackpersons are getting excited, yeah Scooter: awesome (Cut to maeve, the sackpersons, Angelica Pickles, drew pickles and Charlotte pickles in their theatre seats) Hobo joe: okay start the show, time for some kind of entertainment Director: good luck everyone, and cue scooter Scooter: okay, we go live in three... two... action! Announcer: (voiced by simon) ladies and gentlemen, Please welcome, your host, Kermit the frog! Kermit the frog: it's the muppet show with our very special guest, Mr Marlon random! (In his unison voice) Yaaay! Angelica Pickles: no, I hate the muppet show Drew pickles: Angelica, be quiet and watch the show Angelica Pickles: no, I don't want to see the muppet show, I want to see dora the explorer live Charlotte pickles: Angelica, if you don't shush, then you will be grounded and you will be forced to watch Shimajiro: a world of wow Angelica Pickles: no, I hate the stupid muppets that maeve likes Drew pickles: Angelica, if you complain one more time, you will be grounded and you will be forced to watch Shimajiro: a world of wow Angelica Pickles: that's it, I am sending the dumb muppets to the dark world from The Legend Of Zelda series so they can turn into beasts. (Angelica got out of the seat) (Cut to the muppets on stage) Chorus girls: it's time to play the music, it's time to light the lights, it's time to meet the muppets on the muppet show tonight Chorus boys: it's time to put on make up, it's time to dress up right, it's time to get things started Everyone: (except Angelica Pickles) why don't you get things started Kermit: it's time to get things started Muppets: on the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, muppetational, this is what we call the muppet... Scooter: oh no, it's Angelica Pickles, the girl who acts mean Angelica Pickles: that's right, I am going to send you muppets to the dark world, bye bye stupid muppets (Angelica Pickles then shoots Kermit and the muppets upwards and out of sight) Kermit: (Finn's deep voice) no! Angelica Pickles: yay! I sent the muppets to the dark world. Stalker: where did Kermit and the muppets go? Waldorf: Angelica sent the kermit and the muppets to the dark world. (Cut to the theatre seats) Claudia: wah! (10x) Angelica Pickles sent all the muppets to the dark world. Lindsay: no! (5x) why does Angelica Pickles have to ruin everything Madison: (Worms Reloaded sound clip) noooooo! Brandon: Angelica have sent the muppets to the dark world. Krista: no fair, the muppets got sent to the dark world. Lani: boo! Gabirella: (plum puddings crying sound) Candace: (cries like sadness from Inside Out) Rosa: (cries like zelda from Breath of The Wild) Tobias: (crys like serena from Pokèmon) Drew pickles: Angelica, how dare you sent the muppets to the dark world and make the sackpersons cry Angelica Pickles: (offscreen) that's it, I am blowing up the theatre (the bomb blows and explodes the theatre) (Iris, giffany, dark magician girl and azura appear outside of the theatre) Iris: oh no, no good! We can't believe that we won't see mighty morphin power rangers live on stage because of the explosion that mean three year old did just like Ratso Catso did last time, we will also miss jason the red ranger, billy the blue ranger, zack the black ranger, kimberly the pink ranger and trini the yellow ranger! Giffany: wait, I know who did, it's Angelica Pickles Dark magician girl: Angelica Pickles needs to get a spanking Azura: let's go in, iris, giffany and dark magician girl, you three get the sackpersons out while I pull the fire alarm, and don't forget to put on the hazmat suits so you won't get burned (Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura puts on their hazmat suits and enters in the burning theater) (Inside the theater Azura pulls the fire alarm while wearing a Hazmat suit to prevent from getting burned) (Maeve and the sackpersons panic when they heard the fire alarm go off) (maeve and the sackpersons appear outside the theater, they got angry as scary sound effects play loudly) Maeve: oh, my, god! Angelica, how dare you blow the theater, now Azura has to pull the fire alarm to make us evacuate from the theater! that is it! Your grounded until sing ultimate a cappella comes out on sky 1 tobias: yeah, you grounded until sing ultimate a cappella comes out on sky 1 chloe: go home and start watching shimajiro a world of wow on the Tokyo preschool channel Henry: young lady, for sending kermit the frog and the muppets, this means no paramount stuff ever again June: that's right, you sent Kermit the frog and the muppets Amanda: get out of here and start watching tokyo preschool channel Nicole: Angelica, you are the worst Nicktoons character ever Brian: I agree with Nicole Leon: you sent Kermit the frog and the muppets to the dark world from The Legend Of Zelda series and you exploded the theatre. Now Azura has to pull the fire alarm and we had to evacuate the theater! Carlos: go home now Carrie: that is right, go home now and never come back Jess: yeah, never come back Jazzi: Or else we'll beat you up with chainsaws! Custard: Yeah, we'll beat you up with chainsaws! Angelica Pickles: (runs away while crying like Elise from Fire Emblem Fates) Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series